1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air mask for a helmet of a motorcycle which is selectively detachable by a user of a helmet for protecting a user""s head when a user rides a motorcycle, snowmobile, bicycle, etc., and in particular to an air mask for a helmet of a motorcycle which is capable of effectively preventing a wind blown from the outside when running in a forward direction in a state that a helmet is worn and preventing a steam in an inner side of a helmet due to a mouth breath or nose breath by selectively installing a mask formed of a flexible synthetic resin material in an upper side of a jaw protection member to which a light penetration shield of a helmet is installed, thereby implementing a wide range of vision when a motorcycle runs in a forward direction.
2. Description of the Background Art
When a two-wheel vehicle like a motorcycle runs, it is required to wear a helmet for protecting a user""s head based on the traffic law.
In addition, the above helmet is fabricated in such a manner that a forwardly blowing wind and light are prevented when a motorcycle runs in a forward direction, thereby implementing a good range of vision. In addition, a shield that opens and closes in an upward and downward direction is installed in the helmet in order for the user to breath properly.
As shown in FIG. 1, in the conventional helmet, the shield is opened and closed in a front portion of the helmet.
The above construction of the shield will be described in detail.
There is provided a semi-circular helmet 1. A face portion 16 is opened in front of the helmet 1 thereby implementing a desired range of vision when wearing a helmet. A light penetration shield 10 is installed at both sides of a body of a helmet based on an opening and closing operation in an upward and downward direction for preventing a wind blown in the direction of the face portion 16 and light coming in the same direction, so that the face portion 16 is selectively closed or opened.
In addition, a jaw protection member 12 is integrally formed with the helmet 1 in a lower portion of the opened face portion 16, thereby protecting a user""s jaw when a user wears the helmet. An air flow port 18 is formed in a front portion of the jaw protection member 12 in such a manner that the air flow port 18 connects with the interior of the helmet thereby flowing an external air into the interior of the helmet.
Therefore, in the thusly constituted helmet for a motorcycle, when a user wears and closes the face portion through the shield when a motorcycle runs, the forward range of vision is obtained in cooperation with the shield, and it is possible to prevent the air flowing into the interior of the helmet when the motorcycle runs at a high speed, thereby implementing a safety operation of the motorcycle.
However, in the conventional helmet for a motorcycle, when a user wears the helmet and runs the motorcycle, it is possible to prevent a forward wind which is blown in a forward direction of the helmet when the motorcycle runs, but it is impossible to prevent a wind which is blown from the lower portion of the helmet, namely, from the lower portion of the jaw protection member in a state that the user wears the helmet. In particular, in the winter season, a steam may be formed in the inner surfaces of the shield due to a difference of the temperatures between the inside and the outside of the helmet according to the forward wind thereby decreasing a range of vision.
Furthermore, when a user wears a helmet and run""s the motorcycle, the steam may be formed in the inner surfaces of the shield due to a user""s breath through a mouth and a nose.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an air mask for a helmet of a motorcycle that overcomes the problems encountered in the conventional art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an air mask for a helmet of a motorcycle which is capable of effectively preventing a forward wind which is blown from the outside by closely contacting a mask to a face of the user by selectively installing a mask formed of a flexible synthetic resin material in an upper surface of the jaw protection member to which a light penetration shield of a helmet is installed and preventing a steam on the inner surfaces of the shield due to a mouth breath or nose breath, for thereby implementing a good range of vision when a motorcycle runs in the forward direction.
In order to achieve the above objects, there is provided an air mask for a helmet of a motorcycle which includes a mask body which is engaged to an engaging jaw formed in an upper portion of a jaw protection member of a helmet and is formed of a semicircular flexible plastic material and includes a melting portion in which an engaging member is integrally and downwardly bent in an outer circumferential surface of the same, and a center portion of the same is bent in a certain shape in an inner side of the same; and an air shielding member which includes a contact portion which is formed of an elastic flexible rubber material and is bent in the same shape as a human face in order for being closely contacted with a human face in a horizontal direction, and an end portion of the same is inwardly rolled, wherein the other portion of the same is bent in a certain shape corresponding to a melting portion of the mask body and is heat-molten and bonded to the melting portion of the mask body, and a nose portion is bent to a center portion of the same.